Quemado
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: El comodoro Portgas D. Ace creía que su vida estaba más o menos encaminada hasta que acabó atrapado en una isla deshabitada con un pirata que no actuaba como se supone que actúan los piratas. Marco x Ace
1. Capítulo 1

Hola :)

Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un Marco x Ace (ya que hace tiempo que no los escribo más que de pareja secundaria) pero no se me ocurría ninguna idea. Hasta ahora. Siempre me ha parecido interesante la idea de Ace como marine, así que combino las dos cosas aquí.

Esto es un semi-AU. Está ambientado en el mundo de One Piece pero con algunas diferencias, básicamente Ace siendo un marine y las consecuencias que ello conlleva.

Sé que tengo varias historias comenzadas, e insisto en que no voy a dejar ninguna (Cartas desde el mundo admito que la estoy evitando, pero últimamente no estoy en condiciones de escribir angst. Estoy editando Cuando la normalidad falla, ya he reemplazado los nueve primeros capítulos.) Eso sí, como últimamente voy como voy, mis ideas no están muy centradas, pero creo que escribir las ideas que se me ocurren es una buena forma de no bloquearme. Y, por supuesto, tengo más ideas cuando estoy más ocupada.

Al contrario de lo habitual, esta vez no voy a intentar seguir un calendario de actualizaciones, lo que sí os digo es que esta trama está completamente pensada, y que va a ser bastante más corta que lo demás que tengo en proceso.

Esto lo han leído ya tres personas, **CarisMai**, y dos amigas más con las que hablo en inglés (**The Red Harlequin On The Luna** y **Dearshul**, que también ha revisado la versión inglesa), así que espero que no esté muy mal.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Marco el Fénix suspiró, sentado en la baranda del barco mientras observaba distraídamente el vasto océano que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Hacía dos días les había llegado una llamada a través del den den mushi pidiendo ayuda desde una de sus islas, diciéndoles que una tripulación pirata había derrotado a sus luchadores más fuertes y proclamado la isla como suya.

Ese sitio no era como Isla Gyojin, con alguien tan fuerte como Jinbe protegiéndola, así que Barbablanca había mandado a la primera y a la segunda división, la última aún sin comandante, a ayudar.

Había sido una pelea decepcionante.

Marco no había tenido ni que ponerse serio para vencer al idiota que se hacía llamar capitán de una apenas conocida tripulación, y, al ver lo fácilmente que su capitán había acabado prácticamente muerto, los demás piratas, que para entonces no estaban en muy buena condición tampoco, se habían rendido y huido enseguida.

Marco estaba seguro de que esa tripulación se convertiría en otra de tantas que dejaban el Nuevo Mundo para regresar a la relativa seguridad del Paraíso.

-¡Chicos, marines!- Ese grito, que venía del puesto del vigía, captó su atención fácilmente,

Tal vez ese viaje no sería una completa decepción.

* * *

><p>El comodoro Portgas D. Ace sonrió al saber que había un barco pirata a la vista y, al contrario que la ansiedad que muchos de los marines experimentaron cuando el barco fue identificado como perteneciente a los Piratas de Barbablanca, aunque no fuese el propio Moby Dick, el entusiasmo de Ace solo creció.<p>

Las peleas eran una de las pocas ventajas de ser un marine, y el barco que en vez de huir se acercaba a toda velocidad prometía una buena pelea. Con algo de suerte, habría hasta uno o dos comandantes a bordo.

Dejó que los otros oficiales se encargasen de dar las órdenes y organizar el ataque, tampoco era como si las balas de cañón no iban a hacer demasiado contra semejante tripulación, y él trató de concentrarse en su apenas bajo control Kenbunshoku Haki para tratar de averiguar cuántos enemigos poderosos había.

Solo al puñetero viejo se le ocurriría, al igual que con todos sus métodos de "entrenamiento", darle las instrucciones más básicas acerca de cómo controlar su Haki antes de soltarlo de nuevo en un barco, ignorando los consejos de todos.

La sonrisa de Ace creció cuando se dio cuenta de que la fuerza promedio de la tripulación parecía ser bastante superior a cualquier otra tripulación pirata que se había encontrado hasta la fecha.

La cosa prometía ser divertida.

* * *

><p>Marco localizó fácilmente al hombre que había estado buscando entre los miembros de la tripulación que se movían a toda prisa por cubierta, algunos apartando cosas de en medio, otros deshaciéndose de las balas de cañón antes de que pudieran impactar en el barco y otros pocos devolviendo el fuego, lo que tenía el mismo efecto en los marines que en ellos.<p>

-¡Teach! –Llamó.

Marshall D. Teach, que llevaba un plato con dos pizzas que estaba devorando, se giró hacia el comandante y sonrió.

-¡Hey, Comandante Marco! ¿Esto no es la leche? Y nosotros que nos aburríamos.

Marco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y que lo digas. Estás a cargo de la segunda división. Encargaos de la defensa.

-Entendido.

Con eso, Marco se giró a gritar órdenes a la primera división, cuyos miembros se habían alegrado bastante al saber que estaban en el grupo de ataque. Hubo algunas protestas indignadas entre la segunda división, pero no muchas, ya que todos sabían que si los marines eran medio competentes se las apañarían para abordar el barco, y casi ningún barco de la marina navegaba por el Nuevo Mundo sin al menos un vicealmirante en él.

Marco se pasó la lengua por los labios en anticipación cuando vio que los barcos estaban casi en paralelo el uno con el otro y a una distancia que algunos podían saltar.

Entre gritos de guerra de ambos bandos, el caos comenzó.

* * *

><p>Ace, uniéndose al entusiasmo de los demás marines, cargó contra los piratas invadiendo el barco. En cualquier otro momento le habría molestado bastante la idea de estar en el grupo defendiendo el barco, pero contra los Piratas de Barbablanca estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los combates se llevarían a cabo en la embarcación de la marina.<p>

Aunque eran más fuertes que la media, los piratas seguían sin suponer ningún desafío para él, solamente una forma divertida de soltar parte de la energía acumulada, y se percató de que muchos hombres parecían dudar si acercársele o no una vez su quedó claro que tenía una logia de fuego.

Un destello azul sobre sus cabezas atrajo la atención de muchos de los hombres hacia el nublado cielo, y Ace contempló con fascinación cómo un llameante pájaro azul descendía sobre el barco, su cuerpo a excepción de las alas tornándose en un hombre humano un instante antes de derrotar a dos capitanes y decenas de soldados de una sola patada.

Ace sonrió ferozmente, reconociendo de inmediato a Marco el Fénix, y, arrojando distraídamente una columna de fuego a un grupo de piratas, comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

-¡Portgas!

Ace se detuvo, hizo una mueca y se giró a mirar a un serio vicealmirante Onigumo. Dedicó su mejor sonrisa a su superior, pero esta nunca funcionaba con el hombre.

-¿Sí, Señor?

-Se supone que tienes que defender el barco, no correr de lleno a la batalla –el vice almirante lo amonestó.

Ace contuvo el impulso de hacerle un gesto infantil.

-Pero, Señor, los hombres no van a poder con él.

Una mirada fulminante le dijo que se callara.

-Yo me encargaré de él, tú haz tu trabajo.

Sin más, el vicealmirante se marchó. Ace le sacó la lengua a su espalda, siguiéndola de su dedo corazón y lanzó otra columna de fuego a un grupo de piratas que trataron de atacarlo.

Ese hombre siempre le quitaba a los oponentes divertidos.

* * *

><p>Sonriendo, lanzó su cuerpo a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar diez espadas que de lo contrario lo habrían atravesado, y digirió una sonrisa burlona al alto hombre con los brazos de araña saliéndole del cuerpo que acababa de atacarlo.<p>

_Vicealmirante Onigumo, si no me equivoco._

Marco esquivó otra vez las hojas y dejó que el siguiente ataque lo cortase solo para ver la frustración del marine cuando so cuerpo se curó sin dejar ni rastro de la herida.

Con el siguiente ataque, Marco se apartó de la trayectoria de todas las espadas menos una, que paró con el pie, utilizando suficiente fuerza para mandar al vicealmirante volando contra el mástil del barco.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de regodearse en los jadeos sorprendidos y horrorizados de los marines que lo rodeaban cuando una potente explosión sacudió el océano y los barcos flotando en él, el ruido suficiente para ensordecer momentáneamente a todos los que estaban en ambos barcos.

Un silencio sepulcral, no por completo como resultado de la explosión que aún resonaba en sus oídos, cayó sobre el campo de batalla. Nadie se movió por largos momentos y entonces Marco se giró lentamente, ya que la luz de después de la detonación había venido de detrás de él, del otro barco. El barco de su tripulación.

Allí, el humo aún despejándose y un par de pequeños fuegos que nadie intentaba apagar cobrando fuerza, había varios cuerpos esparcidos por la destrozada zona de la cubierta, tanto marines como piratas, y de todas las formas caídas, de todos los contorsionados, ensangrentados y parcialmente quemados cuerpos, los ojos de Marco se posaron en la primera cara que pudo ver y reconocer.

Sobre un cajón caído, las piernas torcidas en un ángulo imposible, estaba Teach, su cabeza abierta y la sangre cubriendo la manera bajo esta, ojos desenfocados dirigidos lo que parecía ser directamente hacia Marco.

Reaccionando por puro instinto en medio del shock, Marco se tiró hacia el suelo antes de ser consciente de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero no fue lo bastante rápido y un frío y desesperanzador metal cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca al tiempo en que sintió cómo un fuego se apagaba en su interior. Para lo que sí que fue lo bastante rápido fue para apartar su brazo con suficiente fuerza para liberar la atadura de la mano que la sujetaba y esquivar las espadas dirigidas a su cuerpo.

Marco rodó por el suelo y volvió a ponerse en pie de nuevo, enfrentando al vice almirante Onigumo, quien lo miraba con una expresión muy satisfecha, cinco espadas en sus manos, cuatro esposas colgando de cuatro de sus arácnidos brazos y la décima vacía, las esposas que esta sostenía cerradas alrededor de la muñeca derecha de Marco.

Un silencio completamente diferente ocupó el campo de batalla, roto por el grito de victoria de un marine entusiasta, pronto seguido por muchos de los otros.

Marco apenas prestó atención a las exclamaciones preocupadas de sus compañeros de tripulación. Presionando los talones contra el suelo por menos tiempo del que haría falta para darse cuenta, cogió el impulso necesario para lanzarse contra Onigumo, su velocidad tal que cuando el oficial de la marina comenzó a alzar sus espadas ya tenía una sandalia apretada contra la cara, y se encontró de nuevo volando a través de la cubierta del barco.

-Como si esto cambiase algo –prácticamente gruñó Marco, su humor juguetón completamente desvanecido tras los eventos del último minuto.

* * *

><p>Ace tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver cómo el vicealmirante salía volando por cubierta. <em>Otra vez<em>. Y ahora ni siquiera se podía culpar a la fruta del diablo del pirata.

-Ese tío mola –silbó en voz baja, pero al parecer no lo suficientemente baja.

-¡Comodoro! –Exclamó un soldado cercano, una expresión escandalizada en su rostro.

Ace se rio.

-Perdón.

Dándole una patada a un pirata que lo había atacado, esta vez Ace se las apañó para callarse sus comentarios cuando el pirata rubio agarró una de las espadas del suelo y bloqueó el siguiente ataque de Onigumo, y la momentánea mejora en el ánimo de los marines se desvaneció cuando el vicealmirante atravesó la pared de un puñetazo. De la mano derecha de Marco. Y, en el momento en que la esposa suelta golpeó la cara del oficial, sus brazos extra desaparecieron y las espadas que volvía a sostener con todos ellos cayeron al suelo.

Ace estaba esperando que el pirata fuese detrás de su superior y lo rematase, algo de lo que no se habría quejado realmente, pero el hombre se detuvo, miró a su alrededor un momento, y entonces sorprendió a todo el mundo al gritar realmente fuerte que todos sus hombres volviesen a su barco.

Varios parpadeos estúpidos después, todos los piratas obedecieron sin preguntar nada mientras la mitad de los marines todavía miraban desconcertados al comandante pirata, quien ahora estaba pateando, en muchos casos por la borda, a cualquier marine que hubiese reaccionado e intentase atacar a los piratas en retirada.

Ace miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver lo que había provocado esa extraña reacción y medio esperando ver el barco de un Yonko o algo por el estilo, pero no había nada raro, solo las nubes oscuras en el cielo y las olas del mar.

Entonces, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Las olas crecieron, moviéndose más y más deprisa con cada golpe que daban contra los barcos, y la lluvia comenzó a caer, tan rápida y con tanta intensidad que era como si una parte del mar estuviese cayendo sobre ellos, y, en vez de solo balancear el barco, una ola lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que casi lo hizo tumbarse, el barco inclinándose tanto hacia un lado que la mayoría de gente perdió el equilibrio, y los que estaban más cerca de la baranda, Ace incluido, cayeron por encima de esta, precipitándose hacia el océano.

Los ojos de Ace se abrieron en shock al intentar transformarse y utilizar su fuego para impulsarse de nuevo a cubierta solo para darse cuenta de que la densa lluvia cayendo del cielo apagaba cualquier llama antes de que esta pudiera salir de su cuerpo.

Y, como todos los demás, Ace golpeó la superficie del agua y la corriente asumió el control de su inmóvil cuerpo.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Y el primer capítulo está acabado :)<p>

Sé que no tenemos una fecha exacta para el asesinato de Thatch en el manga, pero el Marineford vimos un flashback de Ace enseñándole el primer cartel de se busca de Luffy a Barbablanca. Como se tarda unos días en navegar de Drum al nuevo mundo y Barbanegra encontró algunos nakama de camino, yo diría que Thatch murió un par de días después de que el cartel saliera, así que esta historia empieza el mismo día en que Luffy se convierte en un hombre buscado.

¿Sabéis? He sacado un perverso placer escribiendo la explosión. Espero que mi odio por Barbanegra no fuese muy evidente, ya que aquí aún no ha hecho nada para ser considerado más que otro miembro de la tripulación. También me he divertido haciendo que Marco le metiese una paliza a Onigumo. Después de lo de las esposas en Marineford realmente quería hacerlo, pero aquí, sin Kizaru para dispararle a Marco cuando está distraído, las esposas no han supuesto mucha diferencia.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^ Si sois tan amables de dejarme un comentario…


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Ace gimió, levantando un brazo en un vano intento por bloquear la luz asaltando sus ojos, y se dio la vuelta solo para acabar con la cara llena de arena.

Eso lo despertó de inmediato.

Se sentó, abriendo los ojos y cerrándolos de nueva por la intensa luz del sol, cubriéndolos de nuevo con el brazo.

Ace dejó escapar otro sonido de protesta.

Usando la mano libre para palpar el suelo sobre el que estaba sentado, y a juzgar por el olor a sal que lo rodeaba, era fácil suponer que estaba en una playa.

Supuso que era de esperar después de caer al mar, siempre que las dos opciones más probables de ser rescatado o ahogarse no sucedieran.

-¿Estás despierto?

Ace dio un respingo ante la desconocida voz y se dio la vuelta, apañándoselas para abrir los ojos tal pronto como el sol dejó de darle directamente en la cara.

Ahí, en pie a escasos metros de distancia con expresión seria y cargando lo que parecía ser un grueso rollo de cable en una mano, estaba nada más y nada menos que Marco el Fénix.

La boca de Ace se abrió.

Marco sonrió ligeramente.

Ace cerró la boca y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? –Espetó.

El pirata no tuvo ni la decencia de dejar de sonreír al responder.

-Lo mismo que tú: casi ahogarme.

Ace no sabría decir si fue el shock finalmente desvaneciéndose, alguna emoción restante de la batalla o simplemente esa jodida sonrisa y la actitud totalmente calmada del pirata, pero, cualquiera que fuera la razón, se puso en pie de un salto y se abalanzó sobre el hombre, el puño alzado con una clara intención. Marco dejó caer el cable, detuvo el puñetazo y le dio una patada en el estómago que mandó a Ace hacia atrás.

Gruñendo, Ace cubrió sus brazos de fuego y volvió a atacar, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar cayó de espaldas, paste de su cuerpo sumergido en varios centímetros de agua que alcanzaba sus orejas a la altura de la cabeza, y dos manos reteniendo sus brazos, una esposa de kairoseki apretada contra su piel. El desagradable vacío acompañando tanto al mar como al metal lo llenó, y el fuego no venía por más que lo llamase.

-No seas estúpido –dijo Marco, y Ace lo fulminó con la mirada, -puede que no tenga mis poderes, pero aún te gano.

-¿Quieres apostar? –Lo desafió Ace.

Ahora el que lanzó una mirada fulminante fue Marco.

-¿De verdad quieres ponerte a pelear? Mira a tu alrededor.

El hombre se movió de encima de él, una mano aún reteniendo el brazo de Ace y apretando el kairoseki contra él.

Ace intentó soltarse, pero cuando no funcionó decidió hacer, a regañadientes, lo que le había dicho el pirata.

Tal como había supuesto, estaban en una playa. Una pequeña playa de arena casi blanca, algunas rocas cubriéndola hasta desaparecer en una cercana hilera de árboles que parecía ser el principio de un bosque.

Había objetos esparcidos por la arena, muchos de ellos trozos rotos de madera o de metal, pero de vez en cuando podían verse otras cosas, como el rollo de cable que Marco había tenido en la mano, una caja de madera o una bala de cañón. Muchos de esos objetos estaban apilados junto a la roca más grande y, un poco más adentro en la arena, había otros tres hombres tumbados: dos marines y un pirata.

-¿También están inconscientes?

-No.

Ace se quedó en silencio, las palabrotas que le venían a la mente demasiado superficiales para pronunciarlas.

Era estúpido, estaba acostumbrado a ver gente morir en batalla constantemente, no le cabía duda de que decenas de ellos, sino más, habían muerto en la batalla entre sus barcos, pero aún así ver esos tres cuerpos, tumbados tan apaciblemente en un lugar como ese, sin sangre, armas o quemaduras marcando el suelo como prueba de la batalla, lo hacía observarlos bajo una nueva luz, y no una precisamente agradable.

Si algo hubiese sido diferente, él podría ser uno de ellos ahora mismo.

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas pero no podía haber sido más que un par de minutos, Ace finalmente habló.

-Es irónico que los dos usuarios de frutas del diablo hayamos sobrevivido.

-Sí –dijo Marco, su agarre en el brazo de Ace soltándose ligeramente.

De repente el marine no quería pelear.

-¿No deberíamos… enterrarlos? –Preguntó Ace, girando la cabeza para mirar a Marco, quien asintió.

-He encontrado un claro aquí cerca en el bosque.

-Bien.

Marco lo soltó, probablemente notando que Ace no iba a atacarlo, y ambos hombres se levantaron, una tregua silenciosa entre ellos mientras se dirigían hacia los tres hombres muertos que deberían haber tenido más posibilidades que ellos de sobrevivir, ninguno de ellos siendo un peso muerto en el océano como ellos lo eran.

* * *

><p>Marco se frotó la frente con la manga al levantarse una vez la última tumba había sido rellenada de nuevo con la tierra que habían sacado antes y marcada con varias piedras.<p>

El trabajo en sí mismo no debería haber sido tan duro, pero las olas no habían arrastrado nada en absoluto similar a una pala, y eso significaba que habían tenido que cavar con trozos de madera y a veces con las manos, pero al fin estaba hecho y los tres fallecidos estaban tan bien enterrados como la situación permitía. Que era un arreglo provisional, al menos para el pobre William, a quien la tripulación enterraría como es debido una vez llegasen. Lo menos que se merecía era un ataúd.

Marco pudo sentir la inquietud de su compañero antes de que el joven hablase.

-Bueno, esto ya está, me voy –dijo el marine bruscamente, tirando el trozo de madera que había estado utilizando al suelo.

-No te molestes, esta isla está deshabitada –dijo Marco, imaginándose lo que el otro pretendía hacer.

El moreno parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-He estado aquí antes, hace años que ningún humano vive en esta isla.

Le había costado algún tiempo, pero Marco finalmente había deducido en qué isla estaban. Era un sitio pequeño, poco más que una roca, cubierto prácticamente por completo por un bosque. Un hermoso pero nada apacible bosque habitado por no muy amigables animales. Lo bueno era que había comida de sobra y agua potable.

-Ya, y voy a creerte sin más –prácticamente le espetó el otro, cruzándose malhumoradamente de brazos.

Si no se hubiera convencido antes, esa actuación era prueba suficiente de que este marine era una de las personas más cabezotas que había conocido.

-Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo, esta isla es lo bastante pequeña para caminar de punta a punta en menos de medio día. Estaré aquí cuando veas que tengo razón.

Ese comentario le ganó una mirada fulminante.

-Como si necesitase tu ayuda. Sé perfectamente cómo sobrevivir en un bosque. –Y, sin más, el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Marco se rio, observando la figura del chico alejarse. Era interesante para tratarse de un marine, y con la fuerza que había demostrado en la playa el pirata no dudaba que el hombre podría sobrevivir perfectamente en un bosque común.

Pero Marco sabía que no podría sobrevivir en este bosque en concreto, no tal como era ahora.

Decidiendo que el crío necesitaba un buen golpe de realidad para rebajarle un poco el orgullo, Marco se dio la vuelta para ir a la playa en busca de algunas cosas que no quería abandonar para que los habitantes de la isla destrozasen.

* * *

><p>Ace succionó los últimos trozos de carne del hueso que llevaba en una mano. Si hubiese sido Luffy, se habría tragado el hueso junto a todo lo demás, pero lo lanzó al suelo tal como había hecho con todos los demás.<p>

Apenas se había detenido a cazar una comida y la había cocinado con su poder mientras comía. Si el pirata había estado en lo cierto, algo que Ace era reacio a considerar, entonces aún le quedaban un par de horas de caminata hasta alcanzar la costa de nuevo.

Ace se inclinaba a creer, por más que le doliera admitirlo, las palabras del otro acerca de la falta de habitantes de la isla, pero por desgracia aún no estaba lo bastante acostumbrado a usar Haki para estar seguro de algo en un lugar tan grande, ya que apenas podía distinguir presencias en media isla, pero se negaba a admitírselo a un pirata, y menos aún aceptar las palabras de ese pirata como ciertas sin comprobarlas.

Y no necesitaba la ayuda del hombre.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Ace se echó a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar una garra enorme y muy rápida que impactó con el espacio donde había estado con fuerza suficiente para crear un agujero.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Esta vez Ace tuvo que agacharse del camino de una pata trasera perteneciente a un oso estúpidamente grande con dientes demasiado grandes.

Molesto, Ace transformó sus brazos en fuego y arrojó dos columnas de este al oso, pero antes de que impactaran el animal desapareció del lugar y Ace habría sido aplastado de no haber sido un usuario de logia que no había sido pillado por sorpresa.

Ace intentó rodear al oso esta vez, pero el animal lo esquivó de nuevo y trató de arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco, saltando hacia atrás cuando Ace lo transformó en fuego, y el hombre frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el oso no se había quemado.

Entonces los ojos del oso se abrieron de par en par y cayó desplomado al suelo.

Ace se quedó mirando al pirata subió en pie detrás del oso, una mano en alto y una expresión casi perezosa en el rostro.

Ace le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

-Salvarte el culo, al parecer –respondió despreocupadamente el pirata, y la mirada asesina de Ace se intensificó.

-No necesitaba que me salvaras.

-¿En serio? Y a mí que me ha parecido que de no tener una logia estarías muerto.

-Pero _tengo_ una logia.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Estar despierto todo el tiempo para asegurarte de que nada te pilla por sorpresa o arriesgarte cuando te duermas y esperar que nada más fuerte que tú te ataque? –preguntó el hombre en un tono claramente burlón, y Ace apretó los dientes.

No era estúpido, sabía que ese oso había sido más fuerte que él, y lo que el pirata decía era sin tener en cuenta su asuntillo con el sueño.

-Y supongo que tienes una idea mejor –dijo Ace, puños apretados ante su silenciosa admisión de derrota.

El rubio sonrió, y aunque Ace se sorprendió de que no fuese una expresión burlona no dijo nada.

Levantando la mano derecha, el pirata preguntó:

-¿Cómo se te da forzar cerrojos? No es lo mío.

-¡Como si fuera a quitarte esa cosa! –Gruñó Ace-. Te largarías volando y me dejarías tirado aquí en cuanto no estuviera.

El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros, y Ace sospechó que se había esperado esa reacción.

-¿Entonces qué tal esto? Vamos juntos, ya que te he dicho que ya he estado aquí antes, y a cambio eres mi estufa personal. –Ace se ruborizó con indignación, pero el otro lo cortó antes de que pudiera gritarle nada. –No me refiero a eso-. El hombre recorrió descaradamente su cuerpo con la mirada-. Aunque no me quejaría. –La respuesta de Ace fue cortada de nuevo-. Me refiero con tus poderes.

Ace parpadeó.

-Oh, pero se está bien aquí.

El hombre alzó una ceja.

-Eres una estufa con patas. Pero tienes razón, de día se está bastante bien, pero esta es una isla de primavera y, si no me equivoco, en su época de primavera. Las noches van a ser más frías, y sin mis poderes estoy expuesto a ellas como cualquier otro.

Ace tenía que admitir que la explicación tenía sentido.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vamos a la playa e intentamos parar un barco?

Ese comentario hizo que recibiera lo que probablemente era una expresión de '¿eres imbécil?' del hombre.

-Esto es el Nuevo Mundo, mocoso. ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea?

Ace lo pensó. La mayoría de barcos pirata, al ver a un marine y un famoso miembro de la tripulación de Barbablanca con esposas de kairoseki intentarían matarlos. Los marines probablemente también, declarando a Ace un traidor por no matar al criminal. Como si no lo hubiese intentado. Ace no dudaba que pudieran ganar a buena parte de esa gente, eso si el pirata no se volvía en su contra, pero cualquier barco navegando en ese océano, si sobrevivía a la batalla, no podía ser manejado por dos hombres solos.

-¿Entonces qué? –preguntó, reluctante, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo voy a esperar a mi tripulación.

Ace parpadeó, completamente confundido.

-¿Tu tripulación?

-Ya deberían estar buscando a los desaparecidos.

Ace habría hecho algún comentario de lo absurdo de esa frase, ya que ni los marines buscaban a los hombres que se habían perdido en el mar, pero sabía de la extraña actitud que tenían los piratas de Barbablanca con respecto a su tripulación, aunque no había esperado que fuera así. Marco había sonado tan convencido que Ace no quería contradecirlo.

En vez de eso, dijo:

-Yo supongo que tendré que hacerme una balsa, entonces. –Una ceja alzada fue su única respuesta, y Ace se sintió obligado a aclarar-: Y no te creas que me fio de ti solo por acceder a esto.

El pirata sonrió.

-No lo ponía en duda.

* * *

><p>Decir que Edward Newgate estaba preocupado habría sido un eufemismo. Había ordenado que sus barcos diesen la vuelta en el momento en que la llamada había llegado. Había llegado en cuando el otro barco se las había apañado para escapar la tormenta, y aún estaban contando pérdidas, pero algunas cosas estaban claras ya: había once muertos confirmados, y otros tantos desaparecidos, Marco entre ellos.<p>

Barbablanca no era el único preocupado, toda la tripulación lo estaba, y ya estaban llamando a todos sus aliados para pedirles que estuvieran atentos por si sabían algo mientras sus barcos se dirigían a la zona aproximada donde había sucedido la batalla.

Varios metros delante de él, Thatch caminaba en círculos.

-Cálmate, hijo.

-¡No puedo calmarme! –prácticamente gritó Thatch, prueba de lo ansioso que estaba, y siguió caminando-. ¡¿Qué coño estaba pensando ese imbécil?! ¡¿Primero lo esposan y luego se cae al mar?! ¡Es una puta ancla!

Barbablanca estaba completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de su hijo, pero había conocido a Marco el suficiente tiempo para saber que el hombre no moriría tan fácilmente.

Tenía que recordárselo cada minuto.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Dejadme un review, por favor :3<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3

Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo ^^ Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews :D De verdad que los adoro ^^

Me ha costado más de lo que esperaba terminarlo, pero aquí está.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

El vice almirante Onigumo estaba fulminando con la mirada la parte del barco frente a él, donde los marines que no estaban en demasiado malas condiciones hacían algunas reparaciones básicas.

Estaba molesto con el resultado de la batalla horas atrás. Por supuesto, que su barco hubiese resistido la repentina aparición de aquel tornado era algo bueno, pero nadie había visto que el otro barco se hundiera, lo que significaba que podía haber escapado también. Ahora la enfermería estaba llena de heridos, y dos almacenes ahora albergaban los cuerpos de los marines muertos que habían quedado en el barco después de la tormenta. Esos cuerpos serían devueltos a sus familias, y una vez hubiesen determinado qué hombres habían desaparecido, sus familias serían notificadas.

Aquella era otra razón para estar molesto o, más concretamente, extremadamente ansioso. No era su trabajo notificar de las muertes a las familias, pero en este caso había una excepción: Portgas D. Ace era uno de los hombres desaparecidos y, por más que el vicealmirante fuese a estar mucho más relajado sin ese insoportable, desobediente mocoso a bordo, el único pariente conocido del chico era nada más y nada menos que el héroe de los marines, el vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp. Como el hombre era un marine de alto rango, era obligación del superior de Portgas darle la noticia.

Onigumo temía esa conversación.

* * *

><p>El pirata miró con curiosidad el cajón que el pirata había dejado apoyado contra un árbol antes de venir a su innecesario rescate. Estaba convencido de que era el mismo que había visto al despertarse, y al mirar dentro vio que estaba lleno con varias de las otras cosas que habían sido arrastradas a la playa. Había cuencos de cerámica y cristal rotos pero que parecían aún capaces de cumplir su función, el rollo de cable que el pirata había llevado cuando Ace despertó, trozos de cuerda rota, unos más largos que otros, trozos de tela y armas. Un par de pistolas, una espada rota, lo que parecía ser un cuchillo intacto e incluso dos balas de cañón.<p>

-¿Para qué son las armas? –Preguntó Ace, la curiosidad haciéndole olvidar quién era su compañero.

El pirata se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca sabes lo que podrías necesitar.

Dicho esto, el pirata levantó el cajón y empezó a alejarse. Frunciendo el ceño, Ace lo siguió.

-Eh, mocoso, –habló el rubio cuando ya llevaban un rato andando en silencio-, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿A ti qué te importa? –Espetó Ace.

-¿Prefieres que te siga llamando "mocoso"?

Ace frunció el entrecejo, dispuesto a reconocer que no le gustaba que lo llamasen así. Demasiada gente lo hacía, y le parecía injusto, ya que con ello era como si no reconocieran su fuerza y sus logros.

-… Ace. Portgas D. Ace.

-¿D?

Ace giró la cabeza y vio que el hombre había levantado una ceja. Frunció más el ceño.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-No. Solo me parece interesante.

E, ignorando la mirada de Ace clavada en él, el pirata no elaboró.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ace comenzase a escuchar en característico sonido de agua corriendo. De haber estado en el bosque con Luffy, o incluso con los otros marines, Ace habría echado a correr para ver el origen del ruido en cuanto hubiese podido, su cantina casi vacía en el cinturón, pero, tal como estaban las cosas, contuvo el impulso y esperó hasta que sus pasos, marcados por el relajado ritmo del otro hombre, los llevasen allí. No iba a caminar detrás del otro, pero tampoco iba a mostrarle la espalda. Ace ignoró la pequeña parte de su mente recordándole que Marco ya le había ganado una vez ese día y que exponerle o no la espalda no supondría mucha diferencia si el hombre decidía atacarlo.

El origen del sonido era una fina cascada cayendo en un pequeño lago del que salían dos estrechos riachuelos en diferentes direcciones.

Medio metidos en el lago bebiendo agua había una manada de enormes animales similares pero diferentes a hipopótamos. Ace podía contar diez de ellos. Los animales los miraron, y ninguno de los dos se sorprendió cuando los atacaron, sin duda defendiendo lo que debía ser su territorio.

Ace se tensó, preparado para quemarlos y asustarlos con su fuego o, mejor aún, convertirlos en la cena. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Marco preparándose para pelear también, aunque el hombre no soltó el cajón y Ace resopló ante el obvio exceso de confianza. No tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho más antes de verse obligado a saltar. Aterrizó sobre uno de los animales, convirtiendo su cuerpo entero en fuego y sonriendo cuando el hipopótamo gritó de dolor, el ruido muriendo junto al animal, y Ace retiró el fuego cuando este cayó.

Ahí estaba la cena.

El espectáculo fue suficiente para asustar al resto, que salieron corriendo tan deprisa como sus cuerpos les permitían, ni Ace ni Marco molestándose en perseguirlos.

Ace se giró hacia el otro.

-No has peleado –le reprochó.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Lo has hecho bien solo.

-¿Sí? Pues entonces esta es _mi_ cena. –Señaló al muerto y ya cocinado hipopótamo-. No la toques.

El pirata lo miró de forma indiferente y fue hacia uno de los árboles más cercanos a la orilla.

-Vale, pues ya me buscaré otra cosa.

Ace siguió al hombre con la mirada cuando este se agachó para dejar el cajón en el suelo y sacó uno de los boles. Miró cómo el otro lo llenaba de agua y bebía, por un momento preguntándose si esa agua sería realmente potable, pero apartó esa idea. Los animales habían estado bebiendo aquí, ¿y no había dicho el pirata que había estado en esta isla antes?

Marco se giró hacia él y sonrió. Ace se sintió incómodo.

-Oh, ¿Ace? –el más joven resistió las ganas de moverse, incómodo de repente. –Ese es _mi_ cajón. –El pirata señaló dicho objeto-. No lo toques.

El mal carácter de Ace se disparó.

-¡Como si quisiera hacerlo!

* * *

><p>Trece muertos confirmados, los cuerpos en el barco para confirmarlo. Ocho hombres desaparecidos, Marco entre ellos.<p>

Thatch estaba sentado en una silla al final de la enfermería que ahora hacía las veces de morgue, mirando el destrozado cuerpo de Marshall D. Teach. El hombre había sido miembro de la tripulación durante muchos años, una de las personas que habían estado a bordo por más tiempo, ya desde la época en que Roger aún vivía y se enfrentaban a la tripulación de este de forma regular. Tras la muerte del anterior comandante de la segunda división, Oyaji le había ofrecido el puesto al hombre, pero Teach lo había rechazado, diciendo que no era lo suyo, y nadie había insistido, respetando su decisión.

Ahora Thatch se sentía egoísta, incluso cruel, por desear que ningún comandante de verdad ocupase una de esas camas. No quería a nadie más en ellas, pero de entre todas las posibilidades, ver a Marco ahí era la que más miedo le daba.

El hombre no era solo su hermano, había sido su mejor amigo durante años, y Thatch lo traería a rastras de entre los muertos para darle una paliza si se había atrevido a morirse.

Mordiéndose los labios, negándose a llorar cuando nada estaba aún claro, el comandante de la cuarta división enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Marco sonrió, divertido, viendo cómo el joven marine dibujaba una línea en el suelo entre ellos con un palo.<p>

-No pases de ahí –el mocoso, Ace, gruñó, y su mirada asesina se intensificó al ver la expresión del pirata.

-Claro que no –le aseguró Marco. Podría haberse metido con él, pero sus interacciones forzadas le habían dejado claro que el mal carácter de Ace aparecía enseguida, y el chico había mantenido su parte del trato: estaba lo bastante cerca de Marco para que este pudiese notar el calor saliendo de su cuerpo y había tres fuegos encendidos cerca de él. Tener un usuario de una logia de fuego a mano era útil, sin duda más fácil que encender el fuego de la forma habitual, especialmente sin un mechero para hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Bufando, Ace echó sobre el duro suelo y le dio la espalda a Marco, que aprovechó la oportunidad para observarlo más de cerca. Le había dirigido miradas furtivas aquí y allá, pero habían sido rápidas para no atraer su atención. Marco no le tenía miedo, pero viendo su obvio mal carácter no dudaba de que el marine podría ser un verdadero grano en el culo, un irritable grano en el culo.

Un curioso e irritable grano en el culo, para ser más precisos.

El crío era un enigma.

Lo primero era que era fuerte. Más fuerte que Onigumo, eso seguro, pero aún así había estado en el barco del vicealmirante, significando que tenía un rango más bajo que el hombre, ya que dos vice almirantes no viajaban en el mismo barco a no ser que se tratase de alguna circunstancia especial, y esas circunstancias no podían esconderse nunca del resto del mundo. Marco no había escuchado que los marines estuviesen haciendo nada diferente de lo habitual. Por no mencionar que si hubiese un vicealmirante como Ace sería conocido, y probablemente temido por muchos piratas. Marco no había escuchado rumores de un usuario de fuego absurdamente fuerte, y eso significaba que, al menos en el Nuevo Mundo, el chico no era conocido.

También estaba la D en su nombre. Marco no conocía la historia detrás de esa letra, pero sabía que había una historia que su padre sí conocía y consideraba no solo interesante, sino importante. Incluso si Marco no hubiese creído que la supuesta historia significase nada, aunque pensaba que sí lo hacía, tenía a toda la gente que conocía con esa letra en el nombre como ejemplos. El más notorio era Gol D. Roger, el difunto Rey de los Piratas, un hombre lo bastante fuerte para haberse enfrentado a su padre en igualdad de condiciones. Y Marco no había pasado el intento del gobierno por hacer desaparecer esa letra de su nombre. Monkey D. Garp, el héroe de los marines, era otro monstruo capaz de pelear con Roger en múltiples ocasiones y se decía también que era el hombre que lo había capturado. Marco no se creía lo último, pero la fuerza del hombre era indiscutible. Después estaba Marshall D. Teach, el pecho de Marco se apretó al recordar que el hombre ahora estaba muerto, quien, a pesar de no haber sido un usuario de haki como los otros dos hombres, había sido lo bastante fuerte para que le ofrecieran el puesto de comandante. Ace era fuerte también, ridículamente fuerte para alguien que debía tener unos veinte años, y era un usuario de haki. No lo había sido por mucho, si su forma de utilizarlo era un indicador, pero mejoraría con el tiempo y la práctica. No solo era fuerte, sino también sin miedo y temerario. Esos parecían ser rasgos comunes entre la gente con la D en el nombre.

I por último, pero lo que intrigaba más a Marco, era la actitud del crío. No su intento de derrotarlo o su actitud grosera, esos eran de esperar, sino la absoluta falta de comentarios acerca de justicia, de derrotarlo por el bien del mundo y del Gobierno Mundial. De entre todos sus insultos, pullas y comentarios tajantes, que no habían sido pocos mientras se instalaban y comían, Ace no había mencionado a los marines, al gobierno o la supuesta "justicia" que defendían ni una sola vez. Con la notable excepción de Garp y sus ocasionales peleas con Barbablanca, Marco nunca había estado en presencia de un marine por más de cinco minutos sin escuchar al menos una o varias menciones de alguna de estas.

Este crío moreno, con el muy estrecho uniforme de marine alrededor de sus músculos, su actitud gruñona y las pecas completamente fuera de lugar que le daban un aspecto más juvenil de lo que probablemente quería, era un puzle, y a Marco le gustaban los puzles. Especialmente cuando estaba atrapado con dicho puzle en una isla inhabitada con nada más que hacer que esperar a que su tripulación lo encontrase.

Y era divertido cabrearlo. Ese era un buen añadido.

Marco decidió echarse e intentar dormir ahora que podía, ya que algo le decía que sería difícil hacerlo una vez se hiciese de día y su compañero se despertase. Se tumbó en la vela arrancada que había puesto en el suelo, su cabeza descansando en la improvisada almohada que había hecho con los trozos más pequeños de tela que había encontrado en la playa, y se echó otro trozo de vela sobre el cuerpo, haciéndole de manta improvisada.

La mirada asesina de Ace cuando este había visto la almohada no había tenido precio, y Marco sonrió de nuevo al recordarla, convencido como lo había estado antes de que el orgullo había sido la única razón por la que este no le había pedido si podía utilizar la tela que quedaba para hacer otra almohada.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>¿Me dejáis un review? :D<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo. He tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero por fin lo subo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado, de verdad ^-^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Despertar por el olor a comida superaba a hacerlo por culpa del sol en cualquier situación, y Ace tragó el exceso de saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, sentándose y abriendo los ojos, agradecido de que no hubiese sol que pudiera molestarlo esta vez, ya que aún estaba lo bastante bajo para que los árboles lo bloqueasen.

Su humor se amargó considerablemente al darse cuenta de que el maravilloso olor venía de algún animal que el jodido pirata estaba cocinando sobre uno de sus fuegos, usando una estructura improvisada que el hombre había montado la noche anterior con ramas para evitar que se quemase. Y no se había quemado, ya que el olor a carne quemada no estaba en el humo que se alzaba en dirección a Ace.

El estómago de Ace gruñó con fuerza, recordándole que una noche entera sin comer era inaceptable, y demandando ser alimentado.

El pirata rubio giró la cabeza al oírlo, y le sonrió. Ace lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Puedo atrapar mi propia comida –gruñó, justo al mismo tiempo que su estómago. La sonrisa del otro hombre cambió, y Ace estaba seguro de que se estaba riendo de él. Su mirada asesina se intensificó.

-No lo dudo, pero tu estómago no parece dispuesto a esperar.

-Se esperará, no necesito tu caridad.

A pesar de las extrañas cejas del pirata, el hombre no parecía tener problemas para levantar una más arriba.

-Soy un pirata, la caridad no es lo mío. Puedes venir y desayunar, y después cazas la comida o algo, o podemos seguir con esta gilipollez de comer por separado y malgastar comida.

Por mucho que le molestase, Ace tenía que admitir que el hombre tenía razón. A diferencia del estómago sin fin de Ace, Marco no se había comido entero el animal que había cazado la noche anterior, y el orgullo de Ace le había impedido comerse la carne que quedaba, a pesar de cuánto había querido hacerlo.

Suspirando, el joven marine se levantó y se acercó al fuego.

-De acuerdo, pero conseguimos una comida cada uno –dijo, negándose a estar en deuda con nadie, y mucho menos con un jodido pirata.

El rubio solo sonrió y el indicó que se sentara.

* * *

><p>Ace gruñó, pensando que no debería haber dejado tan claro que no quería depender del otro hombre. Ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo, su pecho y estómago cubiertos con todos los boles y cazos de barro que Marco había recogido, llenos con tanta agua como podían almacenar estando rotos, mientras Ace controlaba cuidadosamente sus llamas justo bajo su piel para hervirla.<p>

Después de desayunar, el pirata había soltado una retahíla bastante creativa de insultos y declarado que eran ambos idiotas. Antes de que Ace pudiese responder que el único idiota ahí era el otro hombre, Marco había dicho que no sabían cuánto tiempo iban a estar allí y que, aunque el agua e_ra_ potable, sería más seguro purificarla, por si acaso. Ace había estado bebiendo sin problemas de riachuelos y ríos toda su vida y nunca se había puesto enfermo, pero sabiamente recordó que esto era el Nuevo Mundo. Viendo los animales y plantas, no quería arriesgarse a averiguar qué clase de enfermedades podían contraerse allí.

Y por eso estaba ahora en una posición tan poco digna, usando sus poderes de fuego para hervir tanta agua como fuera posible.

El pirata se habías marchado con un par de jarras de cristal diciendo que buscaría frutas comestibles que pudiera reconocer.

* * *

><p>Marco volvió al pequeño lago cargado con una jarra llena de una variedad de bananas de la isla y la otra repleta de ciruelas. Recordaba que esta isla tenía una variedad de frutas más amplia por la última parada de la tripulación en ella, pero por hoy esas servirían. El joven marine era un agujero negro con patas, algo que no sorprendía a Marco, y lo que llevaba, que duraría a dos personas con apetitos normales una semana si lo acompañaban con carne, probablemente no llegaría a la cena.<p>

Por suerte, había encontrado otros árboles con fruta además de los dos de los que la había recogido hoy, o se quedarían sin en menos de una semana.

Marco no era estúpido y sabía que esa cantidad de tiempo, si no más, iba a pasar antes de que su tripulación lo encontrase. Había muchas islas cerca de la zona donde había ocurrido la batalla, muchas de ellas pequeñas pero lo bastante grandes para que costase horas buscar en ellas, porque Oyaji querría estar completamente seguro de que ninguno de sus hijos estaba allí y no depender del todo del Haki. Y esta isla en concreto no era de las más cercanas a la batalla. Si no fuese por las extrañas y a veces impredecibles corrientes de este océano no habrían llegado con vida a la costa.

Los pensamientos de Marco dejaron el rescate cuando llegó al campamento y se encontró a Ace sentado dándole la espalda, los recipientes de barro dejados junto al cajón.

* * *

><p>Ace maldijo, lanzó una mirada asesina al pirata y volvió a maldecir.<p>

Ese era el quinto tronco que quemaba por accidente, su supuesta balsa consistiendo en dos míseras piezas de madera atadas con algo de la cuerda que había llegado a la costa el día anterior.

Dejó caer el ahora chamuscado tronco, dándole una patada una vez estuvo en el suelo, y se giró para dirigirle otra mirada asesina al puñetero pirata cuando el hombre se rio.

En vez de hacer algo productivo, y ahí Ace ignoró convenientemente que no había nada productivo que hacer, el irritante hombre estaba apoyado contra un árbol, observando sus esfuerzos y sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión ante la mala suerte de Ace.

Estaba seguro de que no se habrían quemado ni la mitad de troncos si el hombre no lo estuviese mirando.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia, capullo? –le gruñó.

Marco le sonrió, para nada afectado por su mirada.

* * *

><p>El barco que había sido afectado por la explosión y la tormenta no estaba en condiciones de participar en la búsqueda, así que lo dejaron atracado en la primera isla a la que llegó la tripulación, la mitad de los carpinteros quedándose allí a repararlo.<p>

La isla era relativamente pequeña, con solo dos pueblos y algunas casas aisladas en ella.

Los hijos de Barbablanca se adentraron en ella tan pronto como bajaron a tierra, buscando cualquier información de los miembros desaparecidos de la tripulación o, mejor aún, a los hombres en persona.

El capitán se quedó con los hombres encargados de vigilar los barcos y los que habían esparcido mapas por cubierta para organizar la búsqueda en las islas cercanas y coordinar las rutas de los barcos que tenían disponibles.

Y, una vez la búsqueda en la isla terminase, tenían un funeral celebrar.

* * *

><p>Marco estaba aburrido, y no tenía problemas en admitirlo. Estar atrapado en una isla deshabitada con sus poderes bloqueados no era exactamente su idea para pasar un buen rato, más aún si su única compañía se negaba a hablar para algo que no fuera lanzarle insultos. El marine tenía un vasto vocabulario sobre el tema, Marco podía concederle eso, pero eso no hacía la situación mucho más entretenida.<p>

Siempre podía ir a pegarle una paliza a algo, pero ya había atrapado la cena y no había sido muy satisfactorio. O largo.

En su aburrimiento, Marco paseó la vista a su alrededor, buscando algo de interés, y sus ojos cayeron en el joven marine.

Ace estaba dormido, el chico no parecía tener problemas para caer dormido en cuanto se tumbada, brazos y piernas extendidos en el suelo y roncando suavemente. Gracias a sus poderes de fuego, no necesitaba taparse, y eso le daba a Marco una buena vista. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Ace era atractivo, lo hizo en cuanto sacó al inconsciente chico por completo del mar, pero ahora tenía tiempo para observarlo con más detalle.

Sin el permanente ceño fruncido en su rostro, Ace parecía mucho más joven que cuando estaba despierto, las pecas cubriendo sus mejillas dándole un aspecto infantil que, el pirata suponía, le costaría una columna de fuego en su dirección si lo dijese en voz alta. Puede que lo hiciera si las cosas se volvían más aburridas, o podía intentar descubrir si el marine estaba interesado en los hombres.

Estando a solas en esta isla con un chico guapo le recordaba a Marco cuánto hacía desde la última vez que había echado un polvo, y casi se arrepintió de haber actuado de forma responsable en las tres últimas paradas de la tripulación, asegurándose de que compraban las provisiones necesarias.

Tal vez no tener sexo, aunque sería un buen añadido, pero, Marco pensó, conocer al hombre que ahora roncaba cerca de él sería bastante más interesante que mirar las rocas mientras esperaba a que su tripulación lo encontrase.

* * *

><p>Ace levantó la mirada de su desayuno cuando el pirata se sentó a su lado.<p>

-¿Qué quieres? –le espetó.

-Hablar.

Ace lo miró con sospecha y un poco de confusión. No había pasado nada que requiriera que hablasen.

-¿Sobre qué?

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que sea.

Ace parpadeó y frunció el ceño. ¿Lo que sea? ¿Quería tener una conversación con él o algo así?

Frunciendo más el entrecejo, Ace dio otro bocado a su desayuno.

-¿Por qué iba a querer hablar contigo?

-¿No te aburres?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era evidente, ya que este sitio estaba lejos de ser el más entretenido en el que había estado, pero eso no significaba que lo fuese a admitir o a hablar con el pirata. Había pasado buena parte de su infancia, cuando no estaba con Sabo y antes de conocer al otro chico, solo antes de que Luffy se metiera a la fuerza en su vida y se deshiciera de la calma que hubiese podido tener.

Sin responder, siguió comiendo.

El hombre no se fue.

-¿Por qué te convertiste en marine? –Ace levantó la mirada sin dejar de comer, y el rubio siguió hablando-. ¿Fue por alguna creencia en la justicia? ¿Te pasó algo con un pirata y ahora quieres vengarte?

Dándose cuenta de que el hombre no iba a dejarlo a solas solo porque Ace no quisiera hablar con él, suspiró. ¿Ser un capullo egoísta era un requisito para ser pirata? Probablemente no del todo, ya que Luffy no era un capullo, pero desde luego era egoísta, puede que la persona más egoísta que conocía.

-Mi abuelo es un marine.

-¿Oh? –El rubio giró la cabeza como si esperase que Ace fuera a decir algo más, pero no lo hizo-. ¿Y eso es todo?

-No.

-Pero no vas a decírmelo.

-No es asunto tuyo –espetó Ace, su humor empeorando considerablemente al recordar por qué había decidido hacerse marine-. Es como si te preguntase por qué te hiciste pirata.

-Libertad.

Ace giró la cabeza de golpe, la confusión evidente en su rostro ante la inesperada respuesta mientras miraba al hombre.

-¿Qué?

-Es por lo que me convertí en pirata: buscaba libertad.

Habiéndose recuperado del momentáneo shock por la absurda respuesta, Ace habló:

-Eres un hombre buscado y serás ejecutado en cuanto te capturen, eso no me parece mucha libertad a mí.

Marco le sonrió.

-Soy un hombre buscado porque el gobierno no aprueba mi libertad. Pero lo que digan no importa, estoy viviendo como siempre había soñado y eso es lo importante.

Justo en ese momento, la mente de Ace transformó la tranquila y contenta sonrisa de Marco en un chico sonriendo ampliamente, en los oídos de Ace resonando el eco de un sueño imposible que el mundo trataría de detener a toda costa gritado para que todos lo oyeran.

Levantándose, Ace se alejó a grandes zancadas, olvidando su desayuno aún a medio comer.

* * *

><p>Marco siguió a Ace con la mirada. El chico había reaccionado con incredulidad, probablemente habiéndose esperado que Marco dijese que era pirata por el dinero o la fama, pero entonces el rostro pecoso había adoptado una extraña expresión, y el pirata sabía que el marine no lo estaba viendo a él. Era como si las palabras de Marco hubiesen hecho salir algún recuerdo o pensamiento, uno tan importante que el chico se había olvidado de su carne.<p>

¿Pero qué había sido? ¿Qué no le importaba lo que el gobierno, y por extensión medio mundo, pensase de él? ¿O que estaba viviendo su sueño?

No podía pensar en nada que pudiera hacer a un marine reaccionar así a sus palabras, no era raro escuchar a un pirata hablar de libertad o lo que ser un pirata le daba además de dinero o fama.

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, era algo más que añadir al misterio que era Portgas D. Ace.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegamos :) La trama avanza.<p>

¿Reviews? :3


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Maldiciendo repetidamente, Ace le dio un puñetazo a un desafortunado árbol que cayó con un atronador ruido, golpeando otro árbol en la caída y arrancándole una rama.

-Libertad, jodida _libertad_ –gruñó, dándole una patada al tronco caído con suficiente fuerza para romper la corteza, quedándose su pie momentáneamente atrapado en el agujero que había abierto en el árbol.

Una conversación de tiempo atrás, cuando ya se habían quedado solos Luffy y Ace viviendo y luchando en aquel bosque, le vino a la mente.

Habían pasado varias noches fuera, cosa que a Dadan no le había hecho gracia, y Ace había decidido preguntar algo que había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza durante meses.

_-¿Por qué quieres ser el Rey de los Piratas? –Había preguntado, la vista clavada en su pescado aún sin tocar._

_Luffy devoró el que tenía y cogió otro de al lado del fuego._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –El chico más joven preguntó sin dejar de comer. Estaban tan acostumbrados a hablar con la boca llena que Ace lo entendió perfectamente, y de hecho no habría ni sabido que comer así no era lo normal si Makino no se lo hubiera dicho._

_-Entiendo que quieras ser pirata, ese Shanks parece molar, ¿pero por qué quieres ser como _él_? Podrías tener un montón de aventuras, fama y tesoro sin ese puñetero título._

_Luffy se rio._

_-No seas tonto, Ace. –El mayor lo miró. No era habitual que Luffy le llamase algo así si no se estaban peleando-. No quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas por eso. –Ace parpadeó-. El Rey de los Piratas es el hombre más libre en todo el mar. –Y Luffy sonrió, una sonrisa incluso más brillante que el fuego que iluminaba el claro._

Ace no había vuelto a sacar el tema, pero aún así seguía sin entender cómo Luffy podía pensar así. ¿Cómo podía ser un capullo que había arruinado miles de vidas equivaler libertad? ¿O es que el título en sí no era malo, pero el que ahora lo poseía estaba nublando el juicio de Ace?

Sí, debía ser eso. No importaba que Luffy se convirtiese en pirata, él no sería nunca como ese capullo.

_-Libertad._

_¡Joder!_

Ace pateó el desafortunado árbol otra vez. Y otra vez, y siguió dándole patadas, destruyéndolo más y más con cada una de ellas.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las posibles respuestas, el hombre había tenido que decir esa palabra en particular? ¿Y por qué su estúpido cerebro lo había comparado con Luffy? Vale, para ser un pirata, Marco no estaba tan mal, si uno ignoraba lo jodidamente engreído que era, pero el hombre seguía siendo una persona muy infame y muy peligrosa a las órdenes de-

Ace se detuvo.

Marco estaba a las órdenes de Barbablanca. Barbablanca, uno de los pocos hombres que, como su abuelo, había sido capaz de enfrentarse a _ese hombre_ en igualdad de condiciones. Su rival.

Ace había escuchado algunas veces que Barbablanca no había sido capaz de derrotar al Rey de los Piratas, pero lo que la gente no decía era que, al parecer, tampoco había perdido contra él. Ace había escuchado historias de piratas, marines e incluso ejércitos que habían luchado contra ese hombre y habían perdido. Con suerte, unos pocos habían sobrevivido para contarlo. Los Piratas de Barbablanca, sin embargo, no eran una de esas tripulaciones.

Y fue eso lo que finalmente hizo a Ace pensar que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Marco podía ser uno de los pocos piratas que no entraban en la categoría de mierda con patas en la que Ace había metido a casi todos los piratas a los que se había enfrentado en sus tres años como marine. Después de todo, cualquiera que fuese parte de una tripulación que se había opuesto a ese hombre merecía algo de consideración, ¿verdad?

Eso no significaba que a Ace fuera a gustarle el hombre de inmediato, claro que no, no podía olvidarse de que el vejestorio se había enfrentado al Rey de los Piratas en incontables ocasiones y Ace no lo tragaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero al menos intentaría reducir las hostilidades.

Con algo de suerte, eso haría más soportable su estancia en esta isla hasta que pudiese marcharse.

* * *

><p>Marco se sentó en una de las muchas rocas que rodeaban el lago, suspirando. Apenas estaba sudando, aunque había pasado la última hora entrenando. O, mejor dicho, intentando entrenar. No podía destruir mucho del paisaje porque un bosque vivo era mucho más útil que uno devastado a la hora de encontrar comida; y los animales, aunque algunos de ellos lo bastante fuertes para una pelea divertida, no eran demasiados, ya que la isla era bastante pequeña, y prefería tener carne fresca disponible. Viendo lo mucho que su compañero comía, eso significaba no matar animales por diversión, ya que ya estaban bastante en peligro de extinción con ese agujero negro con patas tal como estaban las cosas.<p>

Hablando de quien, el chico volvía ahora al campamento, arrastrando la comida, y se sentó frente a su muy improvisada 'cocina' para cocinarlo. El crío podría usar sus poderes y ya, pero entonces la carne más cerca a la piel se quemaría por completo, de lo que el joven marine ya se había quejado la primero noche cuando empezó a comerse la cena.

Mirando al chico mientras este encendía el fuego, Marco tuvo una idea y sonrió.

-Hey, Ace.

El crío se tensó, y Marco contuvo las ganas de bufar. Solo porque él fuera un cabezota e insistiera en ser hostil no significaba que Marco tuviera que seguirle el juego.

Le entró la curiosidad, sin embargo, cuando el más joven se relajó visiblemente y respondió, su atención aún en la comida que ahora si asaba lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te apetece pelear?

El otro giró la cabeza tan deprisa que Marco sintió un tirón en su cuello solo de verlo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No una pelea en serio. Solo algo de ejercicio –explicó.

La confusión de Ace fue reemplazada por una enorme y feroz sonrisa.

-¡Vale! –El chico hizo amago de levantarse, pero Marco alzó una mano.

-Luego. No quieres que se pase eso, ¿verdad? –Señaló la comida y, sin más, Ace se centró de nuevo en ella, aunque se lo veía mucho más relajado que antes.

Marco se sentía mejor también. Eso ayudaría a pasar el rato.

* * *

><p>Marcó observe, divertido, al marine que ahora roncaba tirado en el suelo con brazos y piernas abiertos.<p>

Mucha gente se habría sorprendido, enfadado o pensado alguna teoría absurda de una muerte súbita, pero él ya se había visto expuesto en el pasado a los repentinos ataques de sueño que parecían ser una característica común de mucha gente con la D en su nombre.

En su época, Roger solía quedarse frito en los momentos más absurdos, como la vez que había estado de pie sobre un poste, supuestamente para hablar cara a cara con su capitán aunque los dos hombres estaban a punto de sacar las armas, cuando de repensé se desplomó, cayendo de cabeza al suelo, y siguió roncando como si no acabase de sobrevivir a algo que habría matado a un hombre normal. Rayleigh se había llevado a rastras al que aún no era Rey de los Piratas, disculpándose y diciendo que las tripulaciones ya se darían de hostias cuando el idiota se despertase.

Y también estaba Garp. Marco no quería ni pensar en sus encuentros con ese tarado.

Mirando la pacífica expresión del joven mientras dormía, ni rastro del ceño fruncido en su rostro por primera vez, Marco se planteó la posibilidad de dejarlo dormir. Después recordó que habían acordado pelear, se levantó, recogió uno de los cuencos vacíos más grandes, lo lleno con agua del lago y lo vació en la cara del dormido marine.

Estaba demasiado aburrido para ser caritativo.

El agua hizo un trabajo magnífico. Justo después de escupir agua por tanto como le costó entender lo que pasaba, Ace lo miró con una furia asesina brillando en sus ojos y se lanzó a por el sonriente pirata.

* * *

><p>Ace se dejó caer de espaldas jadeando pesadamente, sudor deslizándose por todo su cuerpo y un costado doliéndole considerablemente. El pirata sabía cómo dar patadas, Ace se sentía casi como si hubiese recibido uno de los horribles Puños de Amor de su abuelo.<p>

-Eres demasiado temerario.

Ace giró la cabeza a un lado para mirar al rubio sentado a un par de metros de él. El capullo no estaba ni sudando.

-¿Qué?

-No piensas al pelear, solo pones toda tu fuerza en cada ataque y esperas que funcione.

-Eso no es verdad, sí que pienso –discutió Ace, demasiado cansado para gritarle las palabras.

-Dice el idiota que me atacó nada más despertarse el primer día.

-¡Hey!

-No estarías ni la mitad de cansado si hubieses pensado tus ataques. O hecho caso de tu Haki. Tus reacciones son muy lentas.

-¿Qué te esperabas? ¡Soy nuevo en esto! –Le espetó, ofendido.

-¿No te estaba entrenando nadie? –Preguntó Marco, pareciendo genuinamente curioso, y Ace no pudo ver rastro de burla en su rostro.

Las dos semanas que había pasado en el infierno le vinieron a la mente.

-Podrías decir que recibí un curso exprés.

Marco volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad pero no comentó nada. En vez de eso, las siguientes palabras del hombre confundieron a Ace por completo.

-Podría ayudarte, si quieres.

Ace parpadeó, lo miró fijamente y repitió la frase en su cabeza para asegurarse de que lo había oído bien. Marco tenía una expresión seria.

-Soy un marine, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y?

-Te estás ofreciendo a entrenarme.

El pirata se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburro, y hay un límite a la diversión que puedo sacar de verte quemar tus intentos por hacer una balsa –dijo el hombre, sonriendo divertido.

-¡OYE! –Gritó Ace, molesto por el recordatorio de su nada estelar progreso con ese plan.

* * *

><p>El Vice Almirante Monkey D. Garp enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, sus hombros temblando y traicioneras lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.<p>

_-Lamento informarle de que Portgas D. Ace ha desaparecido en combate._

Le había pegado una paliza a ese mocoso de Onigumo, convencido de que aquello era una broma de mal gusto que el capullo, o puede que otra persona, le estaba jugando, y Sengoku había tenido que retenerlo antes de que matase al otro vicealmirante.

_-Tómate la semana libre. –_habían sido las palabras de suviejo amigo. Garp apenas lo había oído.

_-Portgas D. Ace ha desaparecido en combate._

No se había ido del Cuartel General, en vez de eso se había encerrado en su oficina.

Todo el mundo había insistido en que Ace debería haberse quedado en el Cuartel General para entrenar después de que su Haki apareciera hacía un mes, incluso Ace había querido quedarse. Garp no había querido escuchar ni una palabra de eso, llevando al crío a golpes las dos semanas siguientes mientras le explicaba lo básico del Haki antes de meterlo de nuevo en un barco para que se fuera.

Si no hubiese sido por su cabezonería, Ace no habría estado en ese barco en primer lugar, habría estado volviendo loco a todo el mundo en el Cuartel General.

_-Portgas D. Ace ha desaparecido._

Él lo había mandado allí.

Garp se derrumbó sobre su mesa, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba.

Él había matado a su nieto.

**Continuará**


	6. Capítulo 6

Muchas gracias por los reviews :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

El fuego crepitaba alegremente, iluminando la oscura noche de la isla, ayudado solo por la luna y las estrellas presentes en el cielo y el reflejo de estas en el agua del lago. Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, Ace y Marco estaban sentados juntos frente al fuego, ambos cenando. Había sido Marco el que se había sentado al lado del joven marine, y por una vez el chico no le había gruñido ni se había alejado.

Estaban comiendo en silencio, el ruido de Ace al arrancar la carne del hueso y masticarla con fuerza dominando cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera oír. El chico tenía los peores modales al comer que Marco había visto, y su estómago podría haber pasado sin problemas por un pozo sin fondo, otra prueba de que era un D.

Ace se atragantó, comenzó a toser y aceptó el bol con agua que Marco le pasó, vaciándolo de un trago, y su tos se calmó considerablemente.

Marco tenía que admitir estar sorprendido e intrigado por el mocoso. Sabía, o al menos había creído saber, que la gente con la D en el nombre eran cabezotas, hasta el punto de ser irracionales en muchas ocasiones, y había estado seguro de que iba a ser difícil hacer que el chico se abriera. Su primer intento de conversar con él desde luego había apoyado esa teoría. Pero aquí estaban ahora, ni siquiera un día después, sentados juntos y comiendo después de una tarde entera de entrenamiento sin que se hubiese producido ningún intento real de matarse el uno al otro.

El pirata tenía que preguntarse si el marine era tan cabezota como le había parecido en principio o si se había perdido algo.

Recordando que su primer intento por abordar el tema no había ido muy bien, Marco decidió intentarlo con una pregunta diferente y, esperaba, más inofensiva.

—¿Por qué eres solo un comodoro?

Ace dejó de comer, lo miró y tragó lo que tenía en la boca antes de responder.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'solo un comodoro'?

—Eres fuerte, y teniendo Haki ahora deberías estar a punto de convertirte en vicealmirante, ¿así que por qué eres aún un comodoro?

Marco se había esperado al menos que Ace se ofendiera por su pregunta, pero en vez de eso el chico se rio. No era una risa completamente divertida, Marco habría tenido que estar sordo para confundirla con una, pero era una respuesta mucho mejor que para la que se había preparado.

—Al parecer, soy un crío peligroso e insubordinado. Palabras de Akainu. Según Sengoku, soy un peligro para la propiedad y demasiado violento, igual que mi abuelo. —Ace le dio otro enorme bocado a su cena.

—¿Tu abuelo?

Ace tragó.

—Sí. Te dije que era marine, ¿verdad? Es jodidamente bestia, y acojona. Y tiene la estúpida costumbre de reventar paredes en vez de utilizar puertas, y mete palizas a la gente como entrenamiento —explicó Ace y, aunque se estremeció con la última parte, sonaba como si sintiese cierto aprecio por el hombre.

Marco tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Quién es tu abuelo?

—Es un vicealmirante. Probablemente lo conozcas, siendo de la tripulación de Barbablanca y todo eso. Se llama Garp.

Marco lo miró fijamente. Ace siguió comiendo.

—Eres nieto de_ Garp._ —Ace asintió— ¿Cómo coño sigues vivo?

Ace se echó a reír, esparciendo trozos de carne por el suelo.

—Soy duro –dijo. Marco no lo dudaba.

* * *

><p>Ace le lanzó una mirada asesina al pirata que se estaba riendo y lanzó el humeante y ahora inútil tronco al agua. Puede que la hubiese cagado, pero esa no era razón para arriesgarse a quemar todo el bosque. Había llegado a esa conclusión tras sus primeros intentos fallidos.<p>

—Cállate —gruñó, y Marco se rio un poco más.

—Ese es el sexto en una hora —comentó el hombre, aún sonriendo, y Ace lamentó no haberle tirado el puñetero tronco a la cabeza.

Decidiendo que no iba a conseguir hacer nada en ese momento, se abalanzó sobre el jodido pirata, apuntando con un puño al estómago del hombre. Marco lo esquivó, y Ace tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para evitar que un pie impactase con su mandíbula.

Rodó por el suelo y se puso en pie de nuevo no muy lejos de Marco, fulminando con la mirada al rubio, que aún parecía relajado, que lo miraba también con los párpados medio caídos.

Marco sonrió, las manos colgando a ambos lados y el cuerpo aún en posición relajada cuando Ace atacó de nuevo, brazos y piernas cubiertos de fuego.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Q-Qué estás hacienda?! —exigió saber Ace, negándose a admitir que había tartamudeado, cuando vio que Marco se quitaba los pantalones, la camisa, la tela azul, el cinturón y las sandalias ya a su lado.<p>

—No sé tú, pero yo necesito un baño —dijo el hombre, sin mirarlo mientras terminaba de desnudarse.

—Eres un usuario de una fruta del diablo, ¿te acuerdas? —dijo Ace, sin darle la espalda. Puede que sus mejillas estuviesen ligeramente sonrojadas por la escena, pero tenía que admitir que Marco no estaba nada mal. Para ser un pirata. Había estado con tíos más buenos. Claro que sí.

—¿Y? Ese riachuelo es poco profundo —dijo el rubio, señalando uno de los dos arroyos que salían del lago. Era lento, además—, todo irá bien mientras el agua no me cubra por completo. Deberías pensar en darte un baño, también.

Ace entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo.

—¿Estás insinuando algo?

—¿Yo? No, pero no me sorprendería que ese uniforme se acabase convirtiendo en una segunda piel.

Aunque siguió mirando mal al hombre, Ace tenía que admitir que su uniforme de marine, que siempre había sido demasiado ajustado para su gusto, se le estaba pegando de forma bastante incómoda. Y puede que necesitase un baño, también.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Te pondrás la ropa sucia otra vez? —preguntó Ace, más por molestia ante la insinuación del pirata que por otra cosa.

Marco lo miró de tal forma que quedó claro que quería preguntar si Ace era idiota y se levantó, llevándose su ropa consigo y dejando las sandalias y el cinturón donde estaban.

—Voy a lavarla, por supuesto.

Un momento, ¿eso quería decir que el hombre iba a quedarse en pelotas hasta que se secase?

* * *

><p>Darse un baño había sido una gran idea, pensó Marco una hora después. Aparte del beneficio evidente de estar limpio y más cómodo, Ace había seguido su ejemplo y ahora, con la ropa de ambos colgada en una cuerda atada a dos árboles junto a un fuego para secarse, los dos estaban desnudos.<p>

Ace estaba un poco avergonzado por la situación, incluso si el crío cabezota se negaba a demostrarlo y se comportaba como si nada le molestase. No es como si Marco se quejara.

Cualquier persona decente no solo se habría tapado, sino que habría desviado la mirada de la otra persona. Por suerte, ser una persona decente no era parte del perfil de un pirata, y por eso no solo no tenía que taparse, sino que había aprovechado la oportunidad para observar atentamente el cuerpo del marine. Y menudo cuerpo. Ese uniforme realmente no le hacía justicia. Aunque Marco suponía que había cosas que los marines nunca dejarían que sus uniformes mostrasen o insinuasen.

Y Marco sabía que, avergonzado o no, el más joven también le estaba echando miradas. Claro, Ace estaba siendo mucho más discreto que Marco, mirando cuando pensaba que el pirata no se daba cuenta. Pero Marco se había dado cuenta, y también se había dado cuenta de que el otro no era indiferente a lo que veía.

Eso era interesante. ¿No se suponía que los marines estaban por encima de ese tipo de comportamiento?

Aún así, Marco no comentó nada al respecto. Ahora que habían llegado a un punto en el que podían hablar sin demasiados intentos de asesinato de por medio, no iba a arruinarlo por proponer que follasen.

Lo dejaría para más adelante.

* * *

><p>Thatch suspiró, mirando hacia el mar sin prestart atención realmente al maravilloso paisaje que normalmente lo cautivaba.<p>

Llevaban ya dos días buscando, y solo habían encontrado a dos compañeros. Los dos muertos. El grupo de Vista había encontrado a uno, y el de Namur al otro. Ninguno era Marco, y Thatch se sentía enfermo porque parte de él se sintiera aliviado por eso. Eran sus hermanos también, y habían muerto.

Mientras tanto, Thatch era parte del grupo de Oyaji. Había querido ir al mando de uno de los otros tres barcos, pero Oyaji había dicho que estaba demasiado alterado por las circunstancias para dejarlo al mando de uno. En vez de eso, había ido en cabeza del grupo que había buscado en la isla en la que habían atracado ayer por la tarde. No había habido ningún resultado, y tampoco habían encontrado a nadie, ni el rastro de nadie, en el océano hasta ahora.

Thatch había destruido una pared nada más volver de la isla con las manos vacías. Se habría cargado la habitación entera, y puede que la que estaba separada de esta por la pared también, si Jozu no lo hubiese retenido, todo su cuerpo transformado en diamante para asegurarse de que no se pudiera escapar.

Así que tal vez Oyaji tenía razón y Thatch estaba demasiado alterado para liderar uno de los barcos.

Iba a seguir así hasta que llegasen noticias del puto pollo azul. Y más valía que fuesen buenas o mataría a alguien.

* * *

><p>Marco se levantó de su improvisada cama, cogió una de las velas que le hacía de sábana y se envolvió con ella. Entonces caminó hacia la cuerda donde la ropa aún estaba colgada. Se habían bañado demasiado tarde, y la ropa no había estado seca cuando habían terminado de cenar. Los dos habían estado cansados y, después de que Ace encendiese los fuegos de Marco, se habían ido a la cama. Pero Marco, a pesar de tener algo con lo que taparse, se había despertado con frío.<p>

A juzgar por cómo estaba el cielo, aún debían quedar unas tres horas antes de que amaneciera.

Era increíble cómo una fina capa de tela como su ropa podía suponer tanta diferencia a la hora de percibir el frío en una noche de primavera como esta, algo a lo que no ayudaba el que no estuviera acostumbrado a tener que preocuparse tanto por la temperatura. Puede que los poderes de Marco no lo hicieran inmune a los cambios de temperatura como los de Ace, pero le daban una buena protección y, de haberlos tenido, Marco podría haber dormido sin problemas tirado felizmente en el suelo en pelotas como Ace estaba haciendo.

Lanzó una mirada molesta a las esposas de kairoseki, se aseguró de que la vela no fuese a caerse y alzó las manos para desatar uno de los extremos de la cuerda. Fue con cuidado de que la ropa de Ace no se cayera cuando sacó la suya. Se vistió, se envolvió de nuevo con la vela ya que aún se notaba algo frío y se dirigió de nuevo a su sitio.

Marco se detuvo junto a Ace, sonriendo divertido por la posición en la que estaba durmiendo el marine, boca arriba con brazos y piernas espatarrados y dando una vista muy interesante de todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Una oferta muy buena, en opinión de Marco.

De no estar seguro de que el mocoso intentaría matarlo por ello, Marco se habría dejado caer de rodillas, habría trazado ese definido estómago con las manos, se habría inclinado para besar la zona y se habría movido hacia abajo para atender la ahora flácida polla…

Negando con la cabeza, Marco se convenció de que esa no era la mejor línea de pensamiento que podía seguir. Al apartar a toda prisa los ojos del miembro de Ace, estos se centraron en el brazo izquierdo del chico. En el tatuaje en la parte superior de este, para ser más precisos. Había estado ahí desde el principio, el uniforme de marine no lo tapaba al no tener mangas, y esa era probablemente la razón por la que Marco no le había prestado atención. Pero ahora que se fijaba en el diseño, era extraño. El nombre de Ace, esa parte era sencilla, pero la S tachada era curiosa. Mucha gente pensaría que era un fallo, pero Marco dudaba mucho que el tatuador se hubiese equivocado así, y mucho más aún que hubiese vivido para terminarlo, viendo el carácter de Ace. Otros podrían decir que era una afirmación estúpida de cómo se pronunciaba y no se pronunciaba el nombre, pero Marco lo dudaba también, pensando que era una razón demasiado estúpida, más ahora que conocía a Ace y podía decir que, aunque sin duda cabezota y con mal genio, no era para nada estúpido.

No, tenía que haber una historia detrás de ese diseño, y Marco se apuntó mentalmente preguntárselo en algún momento. Probablemente cuando Ace estuviese de muy buen humor, ya que el mocoso había demostrado reaccionar muy mal a ciertos comentarios, y tenía que ser una razón importante para merecer un recordatorio permanente en la piel de Ace.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? :)<p> 


	7. Capítulo 7

Acaba de pasar la media noche aquí, lo que significa que estamos a 20 de mayo y es mi cumpleaños :D (y me siento vieja ahora.) El año pasado lo celebré publicando muchas actualizaciones a la vez, y este año he decidido hacer lo mismo porque no suelo recibir muchos regalos de cumpleaños (y menos en mano) y los reviews me hacen muy feliz, así que los quiero :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Esta vez, Ace lanzó el tronco que tenía en las manos a la cabeza de Marco cuando el hombre se echó a reír tras su último intento fallido por construir una balsa. Marco, el muy capullo, lo paró al vuelo con una mano, sin molestarse en dejar de reír, y se lo lanzó a Ace a la cabeza, quien lo esquivó. El ahora inútil trozo de madera cayó inofensivamente al lago.

Ace fulminó con la mirada el lugar donde su balsa debería estar, pero en vez de eso no había ni dos trozos de madera atados juntos. El insignificante progreso que había conseguido en los días anteriores se había quemado esta mañana cuando, mientras peleaba contra Marco, uno de los ataques que el hombre había esquivado le había dado de lleno a la balsa.

—¿No deberías ayudarme en vez de descojonarte? —Le espetó, cruzando los brazos.

Marco dejó de reírse y el hombre lo miró, claramente confuso.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ya te dije que estoy esperando a mi tripulación.

Ace no pudo evitar resoplar. Sí, eso era lo que el hombre había dicho el primer día, pero estaba demasiado relajado incluso si tenía esa idea.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Estamos a, qué, ¿el quinto día aquí? Y no ha habido ni rastro de tu tripulación.

—¿Y? —El hombre preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Esta área tiene muchas islas, y esta no es de las más cercanas al lugar de la batalla.

—¿Entonces no estás demasiado seguro de que te encontrarán? ¿Qué pasa si no lo hacen?

Por primera vez desde que habían decidido cooperar, la expresión de Marco se endureció, y cualquier indicio de su habitual actitud relajada desapareció de su cuerpo.

—Lo harán.

Una vez más, Ace se sorprendió por lo seguro que estaba Marco de que su tripulación lo estaba buscando. Parecía imposible, los piratas no eran tan diferentes de los marines cuando se trataba de su tripulación, de hecho en muchos casos les preocupaba incluso menos que alguien desapareciera. Marco era un miembro importante de la tripulación, eso estaba claro, pero los marines no habrían buscado ni si el que había caído al mar hubiese sido Onigumo. Ace esperaba que eso hubiese pasado, por cierto. Joder, probablemente no habrían buscado ni aunque _su abuelo_ fuera el desaparecido. Puede que hasta diesen una fiesta de ser ese el caso.

Pero para estar tan seguro de que su tripulación lo estaba buscando… eso era algo que Ace solo podía imaginarse a un capitán como su hermano haciendo si uno de sus hombres desaparecía. Ace lo haría, también, al menos si se tratase de alguien que le importara.

—Los marines no te están buscando, —dijo Marco. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, como si acabase de alcanzar esa conclusión.

—No, —respondió Ace, negando con la cabeza—. No buscan a los desaparecidos. Si alguien vuelve, pues genial, pero no invierten los recursos cuando lo más probable es que la gente que están buscando esté muerta.

—¿Y qué hay de tu abuelo?

Ace tuvo que pensarse la respuesta. De verdad, ¿_qué_ haría el viejo? Aparte de darle una buena paliza al desgraciado que tuviera que decirle que había desaparecido, claro. Finalmente, optó por encogerse de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea, si te soy sincero. —Decidiendo que era algo en lo que de verdad no quería pensar, porque se estremecía al pensar en cuál podría ser la reacción de Garp cuando lo viese de nuevo y en cuántos huesos le rompería el hombre si decidía abrazar a Ace, cambió de tema antes de que Marco pudiera decir algo más—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Marco asintió y Ace se movió para sentarse en una de las enormes raíces del árbol contra el que el hombre estaba apoyado.

—¿Es verdad que vosotros sois como una familia?

Había escuchado muchas historias acerca de la tripulación. Las más comunes eran acerca de lo sobreprotectores que los Piratas de Barbablanca eran de los suyos, y lo que les había pasado a quienes habían atacado a la tripulación, sus aliados o sus territorios. Pero también, con mucha menos frecuencia que las otras historias, Ace había oído cómo los Piratas de Barbablanca se comportaban como una familia, no solo una tripulación excesivamente protectora, con el capitán de padre y el resto de la tripulación sus hijos. Incluso sus aliados, decían algunos. Normalmente, Ace había escuchado estas historias de gente que se reía de la tripulación por ello, pero él no lo hacía, porque entendía lo que era hacerse familia de gente con la que no tenías lazos de sangre. Lo que desconcertaba a Ace era el concepto de una familia tan grande.

Marco esbozó una sonrisa afectuosa, y cualquier rastro de su anterior seriedad desapareció.

—Sí, lo somos, —dijo y, entonces, como si se le acabase de ocurrir algo, sus ojos se volvieron serios y le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Ace.

Parecía que no Marco no era ajeno a las burlas que Ace había escuchado de los marines y alguna vez de un pirata.

Ace levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

—Eh, eso está bien. Solo era curiosidad. Yo también tengo hermanos que no están emparentados conmigo.

Eso hizo que Marco se relajase de nuevo, y el rubio lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Luffy y… Sabo. —Ace bajó la mirada, algo que le pasaba con frecuencia cuando pensaba en su hermano rubio. Habían pasado ya diez años, y lo había aceptado hacía tiempo, pero eso no significaba que el puño que apretaba su pecho cada vez que pensaba en él se hubiese desvanecido, aunque sí que había disminuido la presión comparado con lo que una vez había sido.

Ace miró hacia arriba y vio que los ojos de Marco estaban el él, calmados aunque la expresión del hombre era seria.

—¿Luffy? Recuerdo haber leído ese nombre en el periódico el día que peleamos, —dijo Marco, y Ace, reconociendo el cambio de tema por lo que era, le sonrió con agradecimiento—, aunque ese era un pirata.

Ace sonrió, recordando cuándo había visto el cartel de se busca y después había leído el artículo sobre su hermano pequeño. Había recibido muchas miradas molestas y curiosas en el comedor cuando se había echado a reír después de verlo, y apenas se había contenido para no decirle a alguien que Luffy era su hermano. No quería atraer mucha atención sobre él tan pronto, después de todo. Entonces se había imaginado la reacción de su abuelo y se había reído de nuevo.

—Es él, —dijo, y su sonrisa creció cuando Marco levantó una ceja—. Acaba de hacerse pirata y ya se ha cargado a todos los tíos fuertes del East Blue. No es un mal comienzo, ¿verdad?

—No, —concedió Marco, sonriendo divertido—. Estás orgulloso de él, —observe.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Ace—. Va a ser el Rey de los Piratas un día. —Puede que a Ace no le gustase quien había ostentado el título antes, pero ese era el sueño de Luffy y lo apoyaba. Luffy iba a ser un gran rey de los piratas, después de todo.

Los ojos de Marco se abrieron ligeramente de la sorpresa ante eso, y Ace se rio. Esa era una reacción muy común cuando la gente escuchaba el sueño de Luffy. Pero si el hombre hacía un comentario burlón sobre ello, que también era una reacción muy común, Ace le pegaría una paliza, le daba igual que fuese un pirata absurdamente fuerte. Pero Marco no se rio, solo sonrió de nuevo, y a Ace le pareció ver un destello de interés en sus ojos. El hombre solo dijo:

—Es un buen sueño.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Qué coño es esto?! —exclamó Thatch, tirando el periódico que había estado leyendo sobre la mesa antes de salir hecho una furia de la habitación.<p>

Jozu cogió el periódico y no le costó encontrar lo que había molestado tanto a su hermano. Ahí, ocupando la mitad de la portada, estaba la fotografía del cartel de se busca de Marco y, bajo esta, escrito en enormes y gruesas letras, las palabras '¿vivo o muerto?' Quiso romper el ofensivo trozo de papel ahí mismo, pero se contuvo y se obligó a leer el texto. Al parecer, algunos marines habían visto cómo Marco caía al mar, y también habían hablado de las puñeteras esposas de kairoseki. Ahora los marines estaban esperando confirmación de la muerte de Marco. Si no se sabía nada de él en un mes asumirían que el comandante de la primera división había muerto ese día.

Como si Marco fuera a morir tan fácilmente.

Jozu fulminó el periódico con la mirada e iba a partirlo en dos cuando sus ojos cayeron en el artículo debajo del de Marco. Hablaba de los marines desaparecidos. Eso era raro. No solía haber artículos acerca de marines desaparecidos a no ser que hubiera un pez gordo entre ellos, ¿pero sacarlo en la primera página?

La curiosidad se apoderó de él y Jozu decidió ver cuál era la razón del artículo. ¿Tal vez el jodido vicealmirante que había esposado a Marco había desaparecido también?

Encontró su respuesta enseguida, en el texto bajo una fotografía que era bastante más grande que las demás. Era de un sonriente chico joven con pelo oscuro y pecas en la cara. El comodoro Portgas D. Ace, nieto del vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp, quien, de acuerdo con el texto, también era usuario de una fruta del diablo.

¿Los de la primera división no habían mencionado a un crío muy bestia con el poder de una fruta del diablo?

* * *

><p>Ace rodó por el suelo, esquivando la patada que Marco le había lanzado, y apuntó una propia a la pierna con la que el hombre se mantenía en pie. Marcó saltó a un lado y Ace aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse en pie de nuevo. Transformando su brazo izquierdo en fuego, Ace le lanzó una columna de fuego al hombre y, cuando este la esquivó, se lanzó a por él, apuntando su puño derecho imbuido en Haki al pecho de Marco.<p>

Marco detuvo su puño con la mano izquierda, tiró del brazo atrapado y lo soltó justo cuando le daba una patada a Ace en el estómago, el golpe mandándolo volando. Ace cayó de espaldas sobre los restos de una de las hogueras nocturnas y, antes de que pudiera moverse, Marco estaba sobre él, a horcajadas sobre su estómago y sonriéndole con sorna, las esposas de kairoseki firmemente apretadas contra el pecho del chico.

—Creo que pierdes.

—Y una mierda, —gruñó Ace, lanzando otro puñetazo contra Marco, que rodó hacia un lado para esquivarlo de forma que solo impactase contra su hombro en vez de contra el pecho, a donde iba dirigido, y Ace lo siguió, rodando sobre el pirata para golpearlo de nuevo. Él también tuvo que echarse a un lado para esquivar un puñetazo y Marco rodó encima una vez más.

Ace se apretó un momento contra el suelo antes de lanzarse hacia arriba de nuevo, más rápido que antes, con los puños apuntando a ambos hombros de Marco. Golpearon, y la fuerza fue suficiente para echar a Marco hacia atrás. Ace sonrió justo antes de verse arrastrado tras Marco por sus piernas, que se habían enredado a las del otro con la pelea, y cayó sobre el hombre, sus labios sobre los de Marco.

**Continuará**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia:** Posibles spoilers aquí. Aunque dudo que haya mucha gente que no lo sepa, cualquiera que tenga tumblr, esté en un foro de One Piece o algo por el estilo no pudo haber escapado de ello cuando esto se descubrió.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Marco soltó una maldición, miró al espacio vacío frente a él y soltó otra.

Y ese accidente había parecido ir tan bien.

Ace prácticamente se había fundido en el beso, devolviéndolo con tanta fuerza con la que Marco lo había besado una vez se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y entonces al marine le había entrado el pánico. Bueno, no exactamente _pánico_, Marco no estaba seguro de que hubiese muchas cosas que pudieran hacer que el niñato cabezota tuviese un ataque de pánico, pero se había puesto nervioso, había empujado a Marco y había dejado el claro a toda prisa. No había huido, el crío no admitiría nunca algo así, por supuesto.

En serio, _¿qué había sido eso?_ Ace no había parecido asustado ni nada por el estilo, al menos Marco creía que no por lo poco que había visto de su cara mientras este se iba. De verdad esperaba que solo hubiesen sido nervios o confusión por lo repentino que había sido todo, y no las morales de los marines que Marco había pensado que Ace no compartía. Joder, hasta preferiría que Ace fuese virgen.

_No besa como si fuera virgen._

Marco gruñó y se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo. Había sido tan prometedor…

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?<em>

Ace avanzó por el bosque, pisando con fuerza la hierba, ramas y cualquier cosa que tuviese la mala suerte de estar en su camino.

Sabía lo que había sido, claro. Habían estado peleando y sus labios se habían tocado por accidente mientras lo hacían. Ace nunca había creído que esas cosas pasasen en la vida real, pero podía lidiar con ello, después de todo los accidentes no eran culpa de nadie. Con lo que tenía más problemas era con lo que había pasado después. Cómo había reaccionado Marco. Cómo había reaccionado _Ace_.

Porque, ¿qué podía habérsele pasado al pirata por la cabeza para besarlo? ¿Y por qué Ace había respondido? Vale, podía entender por qué Marco lo había besado, después de todo le habían dicho muchas veces lo bueno que estaba, y puede que entendiese su propia reacción ya que Marco, algo que Ace había admitido hace no mucho, no estaba mal tampoco.

Eso seguía sin justificar el besar a un pirata. Puede que Ace no siguiese muchos de los códigos morales de los marines, pero un enemigo, aunque tuviesen una tregua temporal, seguía siendo un enemigo, y él tenía su orgullo. Además, el abuelo lo mataría si alguna vez descubría lo que acababa de pasar.

… Ace realmente necesitaba encontrar una razón mejor para justificar su estúpida reacción. No el beso, eso estaba bastante claro, sino la forma en que se había ido. Era un adulto, debería haber parado como la persona madura que se suponía que era y no huir como un adolescente virgen. Y Ace _no huía_.

Negando con la cabeza, Ace decidió que simplemente se olvidaría de lo que había pasado. Marco probablemente estaba tan confuso como él, y no habría mención alguna del incidente.

Ace decidió ir a cazar la cena y actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

* * *

><p>El café se había enfriado hacía rato, olvidado como estaba en la mesa redonda del pequeño local donde había decidido detenerse para comer algo que ya no le apetecía pedir.<p>

Las manos del hombre apretaban el periódico con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que el fino papel no se hubiese roto ya.

La noticia en la parte inferior de la portada se estaba burlando de él.

'_Marines desaparecidos'_

'_Portgas D. Ace'_

Mientras leía el texto una vez más, el papel tembló por la fuerza con la que sus manos lo hacían al sostenerlo. Eso era _mentira_. Solo había que mirar a Ace, cómo sonreía en esa foto, lo fuerte que se lo veía… Era imposible que muriera tan fácilmente. _No podía ser._

El hombre quería pegarse un puñetazo, más de lo que podía recordar haberlo querido nunca. Vale que Ace no hubiese querido hacerse pirata, siempre lo había sabido. Pero tendría que haberlo buscado de todos modos para convencerlo de que había otras formas, _cualquier cosa menos hacerse marine_, de tener aventuras y ver el mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo había hecho?

Se llevó las manos, aún sosteniendo el periódico, a la cara, y enterró la cabeza en el papel, contra la sonriente foto de Ace.

Era mentira.

Era una pesadilla.

Era _imposible._

* * *

><p>Marco el Fénix, a pesar de tener un carácter muy fuerte, normalmente era un hombre calmado y racional. Aquello no era ningún secreto entre los Piratas de Barbablanca y sus aliados. Había relativamente muy pocas cosas, al menos en comparación con otros miembros de la tripulación, que lo molestasen de verdad.<p>

Ahora, sin embargo, Marco podía decir que estaba molesto.

Había pasado un día desde el beso accidental. Las cosas no habían sido incómodas como se había temido cuando Ace aún no había aparecido una hora después, no se habían peleado cuando lo había hecho y Ace no lo había acusado de nada. Eso debería ser bueno. Eso _sería_ bueno de no ser porque Ace actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

O casi, por lo menos.

Marco se había dado cuenta de que el marine no lo había mirado mucho, pero todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era parte de lo que ya consideraban rutina para su estancia en la isla. El chico había traído la cena, la habían cocinado y se la habían comido mientras mantenían una conversación normal aunque no muy personal, Ace preguntando acerca de lugares del Nuevo Mundo y Marco contándole lo que recordaba de ellos, entonces se habían ido a dormir, se habían levantado a la mañana siguiente y habían desayunado, Ace había vuelto a cargarse un intento de balsa, después de cagarse en todo por un rato había ido a cazar algo más, y acababan de terminar de comer y el marine estaba hirviendo una nueva tanda de agua.

La única desviación de lo normal era que no había habido ninguna mención acerca de entrenar.

Marco quería pegarle a algo, preferiblemente al idiota que ahora estaba quitándose con cuidado los cuencos de agua de su cuerpo medio desnudo.

Eso es lo que haría.

El pirata esperó pacientemente, o con tanta paciencia como era capaz de reunir en su estado actual, a que Ace dejase toda el agua al lado del fuego que utilizaban para cocinar y a que se alejase de ella.

—¡Ace!—lo llamó, y ese fue todo el aviso que le dio al joven.

Ace soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Marco se abalanzó sobre él, pero no se pudo apartar a tiempo de esquivar la patada dirigida a su estómago. Esto no era una sesión de entrenamiento, Marco no iba a darle cancha al crío. No, él tenía algo que dejar claro y, mientras lo hacía, también iba a patearle el culo a Ace.

El marine gruñó, claramente molesto, y consiguió darle un puñetazo a Marco en el hombro antes de encontrarse con una esposa de kairoseki apretada contra su cabeza.

El efecto fue el esperado y Ace se tambaleó, las propiedades debilitantes de la piedra distrayéndolo momentáneamente, y el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad para empujarlo al suelo, de espaldas y con Marco a horcajadas sobre él mientras lo retenía. El pirata deslizó su mano esposada hacia abajo hasta que la piedra quedó apretada contra el pecho de Ace en vez de su cabeza.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo?— le rugió el crío, claramente furioso y algo desconcertado por el repentino cambio.

—No quiero pelear, si eso es lo que preguntas, —le respondió, y movió su mano libre hasta el costado de Ace, contra la cálida y descubierta piel.

Ace parecía más confuso ahora, y el enfado reflejado en sus ojos titubeó un poco. Pero, antes de que el moreno pudiese hablar de Nuevo, Marco se movió y apretó sus caderas contra las de Ace. Los ojos del marine se abrieron como platos al sentir exactamente _qué_ tenía a Marco de tan mal humor, y comprensión apareció tentativamente en su rostro. Marco esperaba que no decidiera ser cabezota ahora, porque Ace no era idiota y era claramente capaz de entender de lo que el hombre hablaba.

—No me gusta que me ignoren, Ace,— dijo, y de nuevo, antes de que Ace tuviese tiempo de pensar una respuesta, se agachó para susurrar en el oído del mocoso, —di que no quieres, dime que de verdad no quieres y me apartaré y no volveré a mencionarlo.

Notó cómo Ace se tensaba debajo de él, pero Marco no creía, o al menos estaba bastante seguro de que no pasaría, que el marine realmente le dijera que no. Tenía muy presente las reacciones de Ace, tanto como a cuando se habían bañado como antes de que le entrase el pánico durante el beso.

En efecto, Ace no le gruñó de inmediato que se quitase, y Marco se irguió lo suficiente para verle el rostro.

Ace tenía una expresión extraña. No era confusión, pero era obvio que estaba tratando de entender algo.

—Pero… ¿por qué ibas a querer eso?— Ace sonaba genuinamente desconcertado y Marco, dándose cuenta de que iban a tener que hablar antes de que el chico le diese una respuesta, se movió de forma que, aunque aún estaba a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Ace, pudiese sostenerse con las manos firmemente en el suelo. Dándole un voto de confianza, apartó la esposa de kairoseki de su posición en contacto con la piel de Ace, y se sintió animado cuando el crío no intentó freírlo de inmediato.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?— preguntó y, viendo en el rostro de Ace que de verdad no tenía ni idea, respondió, —estás bueno, eso no hay quién lo niegue y no puedes convencerme de que no eres consciente de ello,— Ace sonrió engreídamente, confirmando que al menos eso sí lo sabía, —pero, aparte de eso, me gustas.

Para sorpresa de Marco, Ace se ruborizó ligeramente. No se lo había imaginado como alguien que se sonrojase, y añadió ese pequeño detalle al puzle que en su cabeza era Portgas D. Ace. Se preguntó cómo esa pieza en particular se traduciría al sexo.

—¿No te preocupa que sea un marine?

Otra vez con eso. Ace había expresado esa clase de preocupación con anterioridad, aunque no encajasen con ningún aspecto de la personalidad del chico que Marco hubiese observado. De repente, cobraron sentido.

—Ace, ¿_de verdad_ te preocupa eso o es solo algo que sabes que debería preocuparte?— La forma en que el sonrojo de Ace creció le dijo a Marco todo lo que necesitaba saber. El pirata sonrió, divertido por esa particular muestra de la cabezonería de Ace, y sabiamente decidió que comentar lo mono que era sería contraproducente para su objetivo actual. —Eso me importa una mierda, y no creo que a ti debiera importarte tampoco.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó Ace, sorprendiendo a Marco por la falta de discusión. Esa era una sorpresa agradable, porque significaba que a Ace de verdad no le importaba tanto como creía que debería importarle.

—Claro que no. Esto no tiene que significar más de lo que tú quieras que signifique. Y, además, —sonrió ampliamente,— no hay razón para que los marines lo sepan si tú no se lo dices.

Cuando Ace le devolvió la sonrisa, Marco supo que lo tenía. El chico se inclinó hacia arriba y el pirata no se movió, dejándole dar el primer paso ahora.

—Bueno, en ese caso, deberíamos follar.

Esta vez, cuando Ace lo besó, fue completamente intencional, y Marco correspondió con ganas, inclinando la cabeza para poder meter la lengua en la boca parcialmente abierta de Ace.

**Continuará**


End file.
